


Fuck Off

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s a bit obsessed with Pokemon Go and just when he conquers a gym he’s been battling for the past half-hour, a cute boy has to go ahead and ruin his short lived excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/phanironically/status/752649929357664256) tweet, although I kinda changed it up a bit. Also keep in mind I wrote this at 1-2am so it’s probably not the best lmao. (btw I’m Team Instinct and I’ve been playing almost nonstop since I got the app)

When Pokemon Go had finally released in the UK, Dan had been ecstatic. He may be far from the person who would typically be willingly running around outside, but when Pokemon is involved, everything changes. He can say without a doubt that this is the most exercise he’s gotten in months, if not years. Living in London is helpful, as there's gyms and Pokestops everywhere. There are two on his street and a gym about a 2 minute walk away.

He had been running around for the past few days collecting Pokemon with as high CP as he possibly could, and he had managed to amass six pokemon over CP 1000, with most others close behind. His highest is a Snorlax, which he finds appropriate considering his usual lazy habits, at CP 1217. Today he’s attempting to conquer the gym near his flat which had been taken overnight by Team Instinct.

Dan himself had chosen Team Valor, and it seems to be a constant battle between Valor and Mystic most of the time, although Instinct will obviously have it’s moments of glory. Most of the gyms in his area are taken by Valor, and he finally feels he’s trained enough to join in on the gym battles.

As soon as he gets within in range of the gym, he sits down at a bench and begins battling. There are three Pokemon in the gym placed there by Instinct, and Dan’s Snorlax is a slightly lower CP than the Ninetales, Machoke, and Primeape, but that’s not enough to make him give up just yet. So he begins the fight… and is beaten almost instantly. Instead of giving up, he stays sat on his bench, bringing his legs up on the seat and crossing them.

So it continues, Dan attempting to beat the mainly fighting types with a normal type, failing and then starting over again. As time passes he catches onto a technique, using both of his thumbs to dodge and attack as quickly as possible. He goes through too many revives and potions to count, but he isn’t worried. He hasn’t used any up until this point so he has plenty.

And then it happens. A box pops up, displaying the words _“You Won!”_ along with the added XP and the depletion of the gym’s prestige. He lets out a loud cheer, which earns him several looks from passerbies, but he couldn’t care less because he's just beaten the gym he’s been battling for the past thirty minutes. He quickly places his Snorlax into the gym and watches as the grey structure lights up red. He lets the happy grin envelop his features as he the adrenaline starts to pass and simply stares at his screen for a moment.

But then he watches as animated attacks appear over _his_ gym, and he knows exactly what that means. Someone is already battling his Snorlax. He waits, watching the gym closely because surely, _surely_ someone won’t beat him this quickly. And then, after a mere minute, the gym goes back to grey, before lighting up blue and a Lapras appearing at the top of the tower.

Dan leaps up off of his bench, and darts his head around.

“Who the hell just beat my Snorlax?” he shouts incredulously, looking around the street. Luckily there aren’t many people walking by, but some people glare at him while others give him a sympathetic, knowing look.

“That’d be me,” he suddenly hears a voice call from behind him. Dan immediately whips around, seeking out the person who ripped away his glory in less than five minutes.

He’s shocked to lay his eyes upon a man roughly his height, with a black fringe similar to his own who’s wearing a yellow charmander pixel shirt and a blue and red bomber jacket. His anger almost completely dissipates because _holy shit_ this guy is attractive, but god damn it he wants to wipe that cheeky grin off his face, no matter how cute it is.

“Fuck off, that took me thirty minutes to conquer,” he whines, unable to stop the corners of his lips from quirking up into a smile. Nope, he's fucked. The guy laughs and all Dan can think is wow does he have a nice laugh.

“Sorry, this is my closest gym so I’ve been trying to keep it for Mystic since I hit level five,” he replies.

“Same for me, at least with the distance part. I haven’t battled at all this time and I’m on Team Valor.”

“Wait, this was your first gym? Oh crap sorry I would have let you have it for longer had I known,” the stranger says, his blue eyes widening. He genuinely looked apologetic for kicking Dan’s ass at Pokemon.

“Nah it’s fine, I’ll just have to keep coming back to beat you,” Dan replies with a smirk, any of his previous anger completely forgotten.

“That’s fine by me. But let’s make a deal, we can’t battle if we’re here at the same time,” mystery man says, sticking out a hand to shake on it.

“Fine, deal,” Dan responds, accepting the handshake. “So what’s your name, Mr. Gym Leader?”

“Phil Lester, and you?”

“Dan Howell.”

“Well, I hope to see you around sometime, Dan,” Phil says, before turning and walking off in the opposite direction of Dan’s flat. He can tell that Phil is attempting to walk off confidently but he catches Phil tripping on the pavement out of the corner of his eye. God, he really hopes he sees him soon.

* * *

“Fancy seeing you here,” Dan hears from above him, and he looks up from his seat to see none other than Phil standing over him.

He’s sat in the small Starbucks across the street from his flat that he frequents, currently sipping on a caramel macchiato as he checks for nearby Pokemon. It’s been a couple days since his first encounter with Phil, and frankly he couldn’t help but be reminded of the blue eyes boy every time he walks by the gym.

“I mean, I’m assuming we don’t live that far apart if we’re both within walking distance of the gym,” Dan says. “You can sit if you want.”

So Phil sits, and their conversation continues, starting at Pokemon before going into other video-games, which lead them into talking about their childhoods and mortifying moments from their teen years. Dan learns that Phil is 29, four years older than he’s lived in London since 2012, which strikes him as surprise seeing as that’s the year he moved into his flat as well.

They end up talking for ages, their coffees eventually growing cold.

“So this may seem a bit random considering you were just talking about throwing up in a fancy vase, but would you want to walk around and catch Pokemon with me? It doesn’t really matter that we aren’t on the same team, my friend PJ is on Team Instin-” Phil begins, before Dan cuts him off.

“I’d love to. I mean, it’s kind of awkward walking around by yourself staring at your phone, and it’s nice having someone to talk to that I share common interests with,” he says, causing a lopsided grin spreads across Phil’s face. Dan can’t help but thinking that he hopes he can be the cause of that grin more in the future.

* * *

It’s eight at night and London is in the middle of a torrential downpour when Dan hears the buzzer go off. When he pulls open the door he’s met with Phil standing sheepishly in his doorway, completely drenched.

“Holy fuck it’s pouring outside! What the hell are you doing here?” he cries, pulling his friend inside the dry flat, slamming the door behind him and dragging him up the stairs the the bathroom.

“There was a Dratini nearby, I got caught in the storm, and your flat was closer,” Phil explains, taking the towel that Dan hands him and immediately rubbing his dripping mop of hair.

They had known each other for nearly two months now, and their love of Pokemon Go was yet to diminish. Both of them consider this to be the most fit they’ve been in years.

As for their friendship, they had quickly grown close, bonding over their common taste in anime, videogames, and music. They would meet up daily in order to scout for Pokemon and take over a gym if one of them feels the need, and they had already gone their separate ways for the night three hours ago.

Dan isn’t complaining, though. Not only has their friendship progressed, but Dan’s crush has grown into him being completely smitten with the handsome boy, whom he feels privileged to consider his friend. And right now, seeing Phil’s waterlogged clothing clinging to his body is making it a bit hard for him to focus.

He then feels his face heat up in embarrassment as he realizes Phil has been watching him checking him out.

“You like what you see?” Phil asks, smirking as Dan’s blush grows. Dan has never wanted to collapse in on himself and disappear more than he does in that moment. He moves to walk up the stairs to get to the lounge and escape this endless flirtatious torture, only for Phil to catch the hem of his t-shirt and pull him towards him.

And then they’re kissing, and he swears his heart almost stops. It’s not heated or fast, it’s slow and gentle, and Dan can hardly comprehend how soft Phil’s lips are. He’s finding it difficult to believe that this is actually happening, that it’s not some dream that he’ll wake up from in a minute. He quickly melts into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter shut and relaxing his shoulders. He places his arms around Phil’s neck, only to pull back from the kiss a moment later, giggling softly.

“You’re sopping wet, is really how this is happening?” he asks, smiling widely. Phil smiles back at him, giving him one more chaste kiss.

“I guess so.”

“If you want you can borrow some of my clothes to change into and we can continue?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

All Dan can think as they walk up the stairs together is ‘Thank god for Pokemon Go.’


End file.
